Sweet Rain
by Tanokai
Summary: People always say that you'll find love where you least excpect it. What about in a field of blood? Could love possibly be found there? Or when the rain turns red? Love couldn't possible be found then, could it?


A/N: Though a lot of my works now have By: Tanokai, it is still my work Tanokai is now my new (and I believe permanent) Pen name. Just thought I would mention this. Also, the set up for this fanfic is not something I have done before. The little poem at the beginning is a song I started singing ( I believe I made it up) at school as I was running errands for the office 6th hour. At the end the little poem/song ends. It relates to the story, especially the part where the fluff really begins. Now, don't think that the end of the poem/song is the true end. There is still a little extra part after it. Enjoy R&R Flames accepted, though please do not use Derogatory statements. Keep the wording G rated please. PG-13 if you must but no higher! In other words, please avoid any four or more letter curse words!

**Sweet Rain**

**Written By: **Tanokai

**Helped Along By:** Anishi

_When you look into my eyes_

_-What do you see?_

_Do you see the world?_

_-The whole universe?_

_Do you see the stars_

_-Beyond the skies?_

"Hakkai, do you even know where we are?" asked Goku.

"Um, nope," replied Hakkai in his normal cheerful way.

"Gah! Sanzo? Gojyo?"

They both shook thier heads.

Goku sighed and then looked up. "Hakkai! Stop! Someones over there!"

Hakkai stopped and everyone looked in the direction that Goku was pointing. They saw a lake, and beside the lake, they saw a lady stretched out on the ground. She appeared human, but, at this point, they would have asked a rabid demon for directions.

Hakkai yelled out to her, "Hey! Could you tell us where we are? We're kinda lost, miss."

They waited a moment but there was no response.

"I take it she doesn't wish to talk to us," stated Gojyo as he started to get a shaky feeling. He was starting to feel the pressence of a demon. Hakkai felt this too, but he felt the strong urge to run to the ladies side, and so he did.

"Hakkai!" Sanzo yelled, but to no avail; Hakkai was already half-way there. The other three fallowed him, but he had gotten a great head start on them. By the time they did catch up to him he was kneeling by the woman. None of them knew the woman, not even Hakkai, but when he turned his head to look at them, his eyes demonic, intent on killing. He stood, his whole body now facing their direction. His eyes then widened and his earcuffs shattered and fell to the ground. Each small shard caught the light of the setting sun and appeared to glow and shimmer, until they hit the ground.

"Oh shit!" Sanzo yelled.

A yellow orb of chi began to form in Hakkais right hand. The claws and pointed ears of a demon were now ovious in his features.

"Sanzo! Goku! Watch out!" Gojyo yelled as he dived to his right.

The other two fallowed his example, Goku diving to the right and Sanzo to the left.

Goku's eyes widened as he watched where the blast went. "Gojyo? You see that? A Camoflodge demon."

Gojyo nodded, though being only half demon he simply saw a sillouette. A Camaflodge demon could only be seem by another demon. Humans could not see it, though the demon could still attack humans. This demons special attack only worked on other demons and it was quite useful. A Camaflodge demon could dive into the mind of any other demon and cause hallusinations. The demon would then be at their mercy.

Sanzo stood and took out his banishing gun. He aimed it straight at Hakkai. He was human, so he couldn't see the Camoflodge demon, and knew nothing of it.

"Sanzo! Why are you aiming at Hakkai?" Goku asked yelling.

"Goku!" Gojyo yelled as he ducked, barely evading the attack of the demon.

Without wasting time Goku attacked. It was a weak one so he managed to kill it in one hit. The demon fell to the ground dead, now it could be seen clearly by anyone, even humens.

Sanzo blinked as he heard their struggle and tilted his head as he saw a dead demon appear out of no where.

Before he could ask a question he had to duck as Hakkai sent a second ball of chi, this time aiming at Sanzo. Demon's rage. Sanzo lifted his gun to aim at Hakkai.

"Hakkai!" Everything seemed to stop though, as the clear female voice cut through the air. It was the lady who had been lying by the lake. she was not standing and slowley walking to Hakkai. She had silver hair that reahed her mid back and gray eyes that only highlighted her hair.

Hakkai screamed out and put his hands to his ears to try and block her voice, but he was to late. All he heard in his head were random voices. Most he knew and remembered and a few he did not.

/_I love you Gonou/_ came Kanan's voice first.

/_I'm sorry. She's dead./ _A ladies voice that resembled that of the lady with silver hair.

/_If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha/ _it was Sanzo's voice

/_When you look into my eyes, what do you see/ _This was a female voice Hakkai had never once before heard.

/_Do you seriously think that blood is the only thing in this world that is colored red/_it was Sanzo again.

Then, the ladies voice broke through all the other voices. "Listen Hakkai! Concentrate! Listen to her voice. Listen to those voices from your past."

Hakkai could here Kanan again. /_I'm sorry Gonou_./

He also heard that woman again. /_Let's go. You should get out of here before they find you./_

"Now, listen to the voices of the present."

Hakkai could hear Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku all yelling to him, asking if he was alright.

"And finally, listen to the voice of the future, Hakkai; listen carefully."

Now, what he heard was the voice of a little girl. She was welcoming her father home.

"Remember that voice well, Hakkai. If you don't, that last voice may never exist."

After her final word Hakkai fell foreward, unconcious.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Gojyo.

"I just put him to sleep."

"You what!"

"He'll wake up!" she snapped back irritated. "But we have to get to a nearby town, and quickly."

"Huh?"

"In case you didn't notice, half-breed, his power limiter shattered. I'll have to forge a new one."

"Hey! Now you're asking for it you--"

He was cut off by a sudden female voice. "Gah! where did that stupid demon get to? I senced him here a moment ago. He's probably dead. There's another missed chance."

A moment later a lady with emerald green eyes and black hair that had green highlights and reached her butt appeared from amongst some trees. She glanced around and sighed as she saw te dead Camoflodge demon.

The human lady looked to her and, like everyone else that was concious, immidiatly noticed the metal choker with a green gem in the center and strange carvings all around it that sh wore. It was a demon power limiter.

"Miss," the human lady said, "You wouldn't happen to know how to drive would you?"

"Yes, why?"

"This man, Hakkai his name is, needs to be moved to the nearest town where I can forge im a new powere limiter."

The demon lady looked down at the man. He _was_ really cute. besides, what harm could come of this? She nodded to herself. "I was going to head back to the town anyway."

It was about a half-hour later that they were in an inn using the demon woman's room to keep Hakkai in for the moment. Everyone looked to the human lady, as it was her who would forge the power limiter for Hakkai.

"Ok," she said, "You, Demon lady--"

"It's Anishi." the demon lady said.

"Ok then, _Anishi_; you watch Hakkai. Who knows when or if another attack will occur. Um, Monkey, you stay here too. If an attack occurs come to the Smith's Forge where we will be, and tell us. Now, you two, fallow me." She then turned and exited the room, heading toward the Smith's Forge.

"Half-breed-," she began to say before she was cut off.

"It's Gojyo you b-" Gojyo began to say annoyed before the lady inturupted him.

"Ok, fine. _Gojyo_, you keep watch for any...Shadow demons."

"Camaflodge."

"Huh?"

"They are called Camoflodge demons."

"Whatever. Anyway that's what you will do. Now you, priest..." she paused and didn't seem to happy about saying this. "I guess you should help me with the limiter. It'll be done faster that way."

As Hakkai woke up, he, at first, only say the white ceiling. he turned his head to the left, the wall being to his right. Now, he noticed that his eyeglass was off. next, he saw the form of a lady withing a nearby chair, Hakuryu in her lap. She appeared asleep an so did the little dragon. He simply stared in her direction as he tried to sort out what happened. He was broken out of his thoughts by some type of movement. He thought that the lady had woken up at first. then, he noticed the movement was behind her. It was a Camaflodge demon! Before the demon could realize he was awake Hakkai sat up and shot a blast of chi at it. Even with the vision in his right eye blurred, his aim was dead on. Hakuryu woke up and lifted his head. After he flew toward his master, the demon lady awoke. She yawned and blinked.

"Hm? I miss something?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing important," stated Hakkai as he stroked the fur along the neck of his pet dragon. "What about me? I apparently have missed quite a few interesting happenings."

Anishi smiled and related everthing to him. "...so, that woman, Tanokai, forged you a new power limiter, with the Sanzo priest helping and the half-demon Gojyo keeping watch. They were atacked, though. A Camafodge demon seemed really intent on killing Tanokai. At least that's how Gojyo told it. They are all alright, but the lady tripped as she tried to fallow Gojyo's direction of escape. She fell on the blade of a sword. It cut right across her left eye, she's blind in that eye now, probably forever. I do know she'll have that scar for the rest of her life though."

"Oh, I see."

Anishi stood up and walked to the side of Hakkai's bed. She stared at him for a moment before she slapped him. His head turned in the direction she slapped and he kept it there, his eyes wide.

"Stop it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

He blinked and looked at her his eyes still wide.

"The only think you'll acoplish by feeling sorry for yourself is making everyone around you feel bad! I hate it when people do that! It always gets me thinking that they are ungrateful! So stop it! If you do it again I'll slap you again! You better get used to it, because I'm goin to be traveling with you all for quite sometime! You guys seem to attract demons, I'm hoping you'll atract a certain one. The lady will be comeing too. She wishes to know if the limiter she forged for you is right. Besides she needs to find some answers herself, and she believes traveling with you and your friends will help."

The next day the three demons, one half-demon, and two humans headed west to continue their journy. Sanzo and Hakkai sat in the front of the jeep; Gojyo and Anishi sat in the back set; while Tanokai and Goku were int he back of the jeep. Tanokai was laying down at the very back, and Goku sat in front of her cross legged. Anishi was inching as far from Gojyo as she could. When the Kappa scooted closer Anishi slapped him.

"Ha!Ha! Gojyo got slapped!" Goku exclaimed.

"Shut up you stupid monkey!"

"Don't call me a stupid monkey you pervy water sprite."

"You want to say that again!"

"Pervy water sprite!"

"Ouch!" they both exclaimed as they were it with paper fans. Gojyo was hit by Sanzo and Goku by Tanokai.

Once the two were quiet Sanzo and Tanokai put their fans away and went back to where they were.

It's been a few months since the Sanzo party met Tano and Anishi. It was raining outside and two of the six slept soundly in their individual rooms, Goku and Gojyo. Tano was outisde sitting near the edge of the steps, but still under the eve and close to the outisde wall, so she didn't get wet. She had her legs in front of her, slightly bent at the knees and to one side. She had her head resting upon a woopen post used to help keep the eve up.

Something possesed Sanzo to get up from his bed and look out the window. He did not look at the rain, but instead his eyes went to Tano. Curiosity took hold of him and he went out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door, never bothering to put the top of his robes back on but letting it hang down as it always did when he slept, or was going to sleep. He closed the door behind him and than lit a cigarette. He stared at Tanokai for a moment. As a bolt of lightning flashed it iluminated her face, clearly showing the scar that ran down her left eye. _Even with the scar, _Sanzo thought_, she still has the face of a beautiful angel. Gah! what am I thinking! _He turned his head so that he faced outward toward the rain. _She's hiding something from us. I think I know what it is, but she shows no sign of it; so, I must be wrong._

_**You're just trying to think up ways to make yourself not like her anymore. Hehehehehe. **_Stated the annoying voice in the back of his head. The one in everyones head that was always right and just enjoyed to rub it in your face.

_Why would I do that?_

_**Because you love her, and that scares you. You've locked yourself in a world where you are always alone. Though you are lonely, you know you will never be hurt again. Now, that world is changing, and change is a scary thing.**_

_Oh, really?_

_**Yes, and you know I'm right.**_

_Just shut up._

_**You know I'm right.**_

"What are you doing out here? Watching the rain?" Sanzo asked in his usual detatched voice as he stared off into the rain.

Tano answered, never looking back at him but staring out at the rain as well, "Yeah. Something about Angel tears always fasinates me."

"Angel tears?"

"Rain."

"I see. Is it comforting?"

"No. It's kind of disturbing, but because it's so mysterious it's kind of exciting. However, I can't get comfortable enough to wonder about the mysteries of these Angel tears."

Sanzo flicked his cigarette into the rain and than sat down behind her. One of his legs was folded in front of himself and the other was extended in front of him and beside Tano, the knee slightly raised. Tano didn't realize any of this, as her mind was racing through a thousand different thoughts. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back, so she leaned back agaisnt him, her head below his chin, that she did.

"Comfortable now?" he asked quietly, resting his chin lightly above her head.

She blushed slightly her whole body warming at the fact she was so close to him. Realizing he asked her something, she nodded until she found her voice and said, "Yes, very much so."

Anishi was restless, and all she could do was toss and turn. She hated the rain. It always brought unwanted memories back. When she sees rain she does not see water but blood. As she tossed and turned, she turned to much one way and slid of the side off the side of the bed and desperatly grabbed at anything she could. As she did, she hit the bedside table and the vase of flowers tippped over and shatterd as it hit the ground. She let out a scream and, as she had fallen off the bed in a sitting position, grabbed her kneees agaisnt her chest and burried her head in them.

Hakkai heard the crash and scream and jumped out of his bed, flinging the covers off of him. He ran to the next room and flung open the door frantically searching with his eyes for where Anishi was. He saw her upon the ground, her head burried within her knees. He sighed in relief that she was uninjured. He walked to her and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright, Anishi?" he asked in his soft voice.

"I hate the Rain...The Angels cried for her, but she still killed them! She made the Angels tears turn red. She killed them. My best Freind. She... she killed them all... My whole family...all of them... Natie killed them all!" she exclaimed as she tightened her grip upon her legs, her voice chocking with tears.

Hakkai sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her slowley leading her head to his chest. "It's alright," he said calmly, though he had known the demon known as Natie. She had been like a sister to him. It was three years ago that she said she had to take care of something, and she wouldn't be back for a while. She had said that once she had finished sorting things through she would come back. _Was this what she meant? Was what she had to take care of murduring Anishi's family? If so, what was it she had to sort through? Her escape? That doesn't sound like her. Maybe she knew another Natie. Then again, Natie isn't a very common name._

"Then...Then she said it."

"Said what?"

"She said that you..."

"What about me?"

Anishi looked up at him with her teary bloodshot eyes. "She said_ 'Hakkai will be here too'._"

Hakkai's eyes widened. It had to be the Natie he knew... It had to be.

She let go of her legs and turned her face so she could burry it into his chest her hands clinged to his shirt. Her legs moved to one side.

Hakkai felt the tears through his shirt and closed his eyes holding her with his strong gentle arms.

The next day, as the sun rose, it was seen that the day would be a gray one. As Gojyo awoke, he wondered if the demon lady was still sleeping. He quietly opened the door and his jaw dropped at the sight.

At the same time, Goku went searching for Sanzo, since he was hungery. He didn't find him in his room so he thought Sanzo was outside smoking, since the innkeeper didn't alo smoking inside. As he stepped outside his jaw dropped at the sight. Taanokai was sleeping with Sanzo's arms around her!

Goku walked back inside and bumped into Gojyo.

"S-S-Sanzo and T-T-Tano..." Goku stuttered shocked.

Than Gojyo said, just as shocked, "H-H-Hakkai and A-Anishi..."

They stared dumbfounded at each other for a moement until Gojyo snapped out of it and smiled evily. "Hey, Goku, what do you say we wake them up?"

"Huh?"

"I believe there are a few buckets of cold water that were catching leaks last night around here."

"I see," Goku said with a smile.

So, they both went and got a bucket of water. Gojyo went to Anishi's room while Goku went outside.

Gojyo smiled evily again as he noticed that the demon woman was in her white undershirt, her shirt neatly folded on her bed. He crept closer to the two and then poured the water over them. He ran to the door and looked back at the shocked pair. As Anishi stood ready to kill him he stared, not at her face, but about six inches lower.

"Gojyo! I am going to kill you!" Anishi Shouted.

Gojyo them got one last look at her chest and ran for his life. Anishi put on her shirt first, before she chased after him.

Goku slowely went outside and to Sanzo and Tano. Without wasting any time he poured the water over the two.

"Shit!" they both shouted!

"What the heck was that for!" Sanzo demanded.

"I'm humgry, Sanzo"

"Why you little--!" Tano and Sanzo yelled as they began to beat him with paper fans.

An hour later the Sanzo group was in Hakkai's jeep heading alongside a mountain. Both goku and Gojyo had many bumps on their heads for their little stunt. Anishi was wrappd in a blanket and sleeping. Crying her eyes most the night had worn her out. Tano was laying int h back of the jeep, sleeping as well. She and anishi had gotten the leats amounth of sleep the previous night because of "unolved puzzles" and pains of the past. Sanzo, who had gotten a little more sleep then the girls, dozed off a bit.

Suddenly, Tanokai apparently fell of the back of the jeep. She hit the ground with a thud, and, a moment later, came her voice, "Ow."

Hakkai stopped the jeep the moment he heard the thud, and everyone but Ani, who was still alseep, got out to help her.

"Are you--" Hakkai was cut off by the sound of falling rocks. everyone watched wid eyed as the rocks blocked their path about twenty-five yards away. Aftr the rockslide everything was silent for a moment. Then... Snore , Anishi was still asleep.

It wasn't long before they were off again. By the time they reached the next town it was night. They booked the last six rooms the Final Inn had. About a minute after Anishi entered her room and removed her top shirt, so that she was now in her white undershirt, Gojyo walked in.

She glared at him and asked, "What do you want, Gojyo?"

"Just to ask you a question."

"What's that?"

"Can I see you wet again?"

Anishi glared at him as she walked to him and kicked him where it really hurt.

"Ouch!" Gojyo squeked as he doubled over and fell to the ground. Not wishing to feel any more of her wrath he crawled away in much pain.

Sanzo stepped into Tano's room, seeing the door half opened he saw no need to knock. She was laying on th bed, her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands behind her head. As she saw the door move she looked over and saw Sanzo.

"Oh, hello, Sanzo."

"What are you?" Sanzo asked a bit curiously.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You knew the rockslide was comeing, that's why you fell off the back of Hakkais jeep. Had you not, we would have been int he middle of it."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know. So, I'm curious to know, what are you?"

"You wouldn't believe that i'm human would you?"

"No."

"Then I am fairly sure you know what I am."

"But I never see you wear a power limiter.'

"Because I don't"

"What?"

"I prefer not to rely on one. Besides the fact that it will let everyone know that I am a demon, it would lower my awareness. That is why Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo couldn't sence the rockslide like I could. Without a power limiter a demon must remain aware in orer to keep themselves in check."

"But without a limiter you risk going berserk."

"And with one I still risk it. You've seen Hakkai when his limiter shatters, and I'm sure you've seen Goku as well. Besides," she stated calmly, almost cheerfully, as she walked to the open door, and mere feet from him, "A long time ago something happened to me. I don't remember what it was, but I know I hurt somebody i really cared about. Someone who was like family to me."

Before Sanzo could say anything Tano walked out of the room, down the hall, and disappeared around a cornor.

"What have I done," Sanzo asked himself.

"Anishi?" Hakkai asked through the door to the demon lady's room. "Anishi? Are you alright? You didn't come down to eat anythin."

When no reply came Hakkai started to worry. "Anishi?" he asked as he slowley opened the door. he peaked around it and saw her sleeping for. She was shivering and curld into a tight ball. He smiled. She looked so peaceful asleep. he quietly walked over to her and pulled the covers oer her cold body. He then pulled a chair over next to her bed and watched her. He soon placed his folded arms on the edge of her bed and layed his head on top of them, falling asleep.

Sanzo walked around the inn and then the village in search for Tanokai. He didn't find her until he headed back for the inn. She was laying on the roof. after a few minutes he sat down next to her.

"Tano...I...I'm..."

"I know, but don't be, there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm not upset, besides it's not your fault." _It's mine for losing control back then._

She then sat up and rested her head on his shoulder a smile upon her face. It was only a minute after that she quickly sat up striaght her eyes wide open. The next thing Sanzo knew she pushed him to the ground and stood quickly.

"Stay down!" Tano yelled

She looked around her eyes still wide. After jumping to the left she ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off still running. It was as if she was chasing soemthing, but Sanzo couldn't see what.

He got up and quickly fallowed the direction she had gone. When he found her she was currled up on the ground, her whole body shaking. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she was muttering for something to stop. Sanzo noticed the dead demon a few feet away and realized it was a Camaflodge demon who had tried to attack.

Sanzo bent down and gently picked up Tano. She wrapped her arouns around his neck, her body still shaking. Sanzo then headed toward the inn, Tanokai in his arms.

_At first, all she saw was darkness. Then, the darkness parted and she saw rain. Rain evrywhere. Or was it rain. It seemed like rain...but it was red. She saw a few bodies on the ground, covered in blood, from the cornors of her eyes. Darkness took her vision and then she saw she was inside a house looking out at the rain._

_"Isn't the rain lovely?" asked the person who she was._

_"Yes, very much so," stated a voice just off to her right._

_Things were black again. She was outside again. She, whoever she was, turned and saw a figure blurred by the rain, but covered in blood. Whoever she was closed their eyes and said, "Hakkai will be here too." They opened her eyes again, their vision slightly blurred by tears. She then saw the figure fall to their knees. _

_Darkness consumed her vision again, but this time it did not let go, for she was now asleep._

Tano's eyes fluttered open. She was at the inn, in her room. She looked around and noticed Sanzo. He was sitting in a chair but was bent foreward so that his arms rested on the bed and his head upon his arms. The top part of his robes were, of course, off. Evidently he was asleep. Tanokai turned over onto her side so she could watch him as he slept. A smile began to play with her lips.

_He looks so adorable when he sleeps, _Tano thought._ I wonder how long he's been there._

As if to answer her though, Hakkai and Anishi walked in. Anishi held a tray of food in her hands.

Hakkai quietly said, "Oh, You're awake, and he's finally asleep. I was beggining to worry about him."

"Why?"

Anishi answed, "He has not rested or left your side for nearly two days, since you blacked out. he will only eat when we bring him soemthing to eat. You're probably hungry, and I don't wish to wake him, so you can have this."

"Just set it on the table, I'll get to it later. I don't want to move right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

So Anishi set the tray on the bedside table and she and Hakkai left, closing the door behind them.

It was a few minutes after they left that Sanzo stirred a bit and opened his gorgeous violet eyes. He was looking straight at her gray eyes.

"You're cute," Tano said with a giddy smile.

Sanzo stared at her wide eyed, his position unchanged.

"I love you."

Still, he stared at her with wide eyes. Any word that he might have been ready to say was lost.

"Don't look so shocked, it's true."

"I know. I..."

"I know. You don't have to say anything. Besides in a moment you won't be able to."

He was about to ask what she ment but the only thing his lips found was hers. She had moved over a bit and kissed him. She then broke the kiss and moved her head back about a foot to admire her handywork. She had somehow managed to make his eyes wider.

Suddenly she opened her eyes wide as her stomach growled. It was so loud she was positive Sanzo heard, though he was still in shock.

"I worry about those two. They worry so much about each other that they forget about themelves," Hakkai stated as they walked down the hall.

Anishi nodded. "I agree, but love treats some people differently then others. Take us for example," she said really quiet like.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

Anishi turned her head as her cheeks began to turn red. "Oh, nothing."

It wasn't long after that they were off again. Anishi stared foreward at Hakkai. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Gojyo scooting closer to her, but once he snuck his arm around her shoulders, she punched him so hard that he almost literally flew back to his side of the seat.

"Ow!" Gojyo exclamied as he rubbed his left cheek where she had hit him.

Anishi then resumed thinking and staring at Hakkai.

Meanwhile, Tanokai was laying in the back as usually. She was staring up at the sky trying to figure out what it was she saw before she blacked out back in town. It was familiar to her, but she didn't know why or from what.

**_Yes you do, _**said the annoying voice in the back of her head (yes she has one too. Everyone does.). **_You just don't want to know._**

_But I do. that's why I'm here, traveling to who knows where._

_**That's just what you let yourself think. You know you don't wish to find out what happened. You know you don't want to know what you saw. You know it, you just don't want to admit it.**_

_Maybe that's how I felt before but I want to know now. _She closed her eyes and tried to see once again what she saw then.

**_Then, be my guest. Remember what it is you once wished to forget. Return to the hell that was your past,let it consume you once with guilt and anger as it did before. Let it make you kill those you love and concider family again._**

Anishi smiled as she stared at Hakkai. _I wonder if he acually heard me back at the inn and just was shocked that I felt the same as he. Or maybe, _she frowned at this idea_, he did hear me, and just couldn't believe I would even think somthing like that. No, _she smiled again_, it's not that He cares about me. I've seen it written on his face. I could feel it that night when he held me in his arms while it rained. He cares about me, but does he love me like I love him?_

Tanokai could see the rain again. She was looking through the eyes of the same person she as back at the inn when she blacked out. It was clear to her now that bodies were lying all over: hundreds of them. _What does she have to do with me? Did she do something to me in the past? But then why am I looking through her eyes?_

Tanokai could see figures blurred by the rain coming at her with swords and other weapons. As each one neared her she killed them with her claws. _A demon? I'm looking through a demon's eyes?_ The demon laughed at each persons pathetic attempt to kill her. There was only twelve of them, all of which, except two, were of the male gender. Some were young; others were just reaching adulthood, and two were already adults. Perhaps they were the parents of the other ten. The only one who did not die was one of the females. She was now covered in the blood of the ten men and the elder woman. She charged at the demon, and, as she got closer, Tanokai could see that it was Anishi!

The demon appeared to have faltered at first, but she regained her composure and simply tripped the lady. The demon appeared to have no intention of killing the woman. Instead, she walked away. The demon stopped as she heard the lady scream, "Natie!"

After a moment the lady spoke again. "I'll kill you! I swear it! One day I will kill you! You won't get away with this!"

The woman called Natie closed her eyes and let the Angels cry their tears of blood upon her. She then felt herself crying."He will be here too... Yes. Hakkai will be here too."

Natie opened her eyes and then looked to the ground. A sea of blood was beggining to form at her feet, as dead bodies were all about her. As she stared into the blood she could make out her reflection.

_No!_ Tanokai thought. _It cant' be. She's..._

The Demon then turned and left.

Tanokai woke up just as they were entering the next town. it was dark out and the moon was already high in the night sky. Her eyes were wide for a moment and then she turned her head and looked at the road that was behind them. _So, that's it?_ She thought to herself.

**_You wanted to know, remember._**

_Yeah, but now..._

_**You're wishing you hadn't.**_

_Yeah._

_**Now the question is: will you still keep your promise?**_

_Yeah._

When they reached inn Tanokai and Anishi were the first to get their rooms. Tanokai stared at her bag that she had placed on the bed. She then picked it up and slung it over her left shoulder.

Sanzo then stepped into the room and said, "There aren't any more rooms available, so we're going to have to share this one. Hakkai and Anishi will be haring one too. Tanokai?" He seemed confused when he saw her bag over her shoulder. "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Tano said nothing. She simply turned around and headed toward the door, her eyes averted to the ground. Sanzo held his arm in front of her so she couldn't go any further.

"Kai. Where are you going?"

"Those unsolved puzzles of mine have been solved. I have no reason to continue with you. Besides, I made a promise that I would return home once I figured out what I needed to know."

"So, you're just going to leave us? You're going to leave me?"

"..." she said nothing.Instead, she made to go foreward and through the door again.

Sanzo kept his arm there so that she couldn't.

Tanokai closed her eyes and the opened them again. "Let me through, Sanzo."

"No."

She looked to him and took a step back. He held out her right hand and her weapon appeared in it. It was a long blade, approximately six feet long. The hilt was in the center of the blade though so that it, in a way, looked like two sword put together. "I said, 'let me through, Sanzo!' "

"You wouldn't atack me."

"Yes. Sanzo. I would. I'm sure you heard of the Demon Murders. Next to Cho Gonou's mass murder of over a thousand demons, it was known as one of the worst demon killings recorded. Five-hundred demons and nearly one-hundred humans were killed in a single night. The murders were done by a demon woman who had gone berserk because of the loss of her power limiter. Her weapon was a six foot long blade with the hilt in the center, making it appear to be two swords put together. Her name was Natie Eny, and after the slaughter was over she was said to have disappeared. That night Natie "killed" herself and became..."

Sanzo's eyes widened. "You aren't saying that you're..."

"I'm saying I was... And I'll be so again if I must."

Sanzo, to shocked to do anything else, stepped aside to let her through. her weapon diappeared. She walked throught he door and then stopped.

"I began a journey three years ago to remember what it was I had forgotten when I regained my sence of self after going berserk. All I knew was that it was something horrible. I promised someone who was like a brother to me that I would return after I sorted things through. Besides, Sanzo, I don't want to risk hurting you in any way. After I return to my home I will await for your journeys end at the temple from which you came. Tell Anishi that, her parents and nine brothers were killed durning the Demon Murders. I'm sure she will want her revenge," she paused. After a momen she said, "I love you, Sanzo, but goodbye." She then walked off.

Sanzo found his voice in time to say one thing to her before she was gone."I love you too, Kai."

The next morning as the five of them were getting ready to leave Hakkai asked, "Sanzo, where's Tano?"

"She left last night."

"What?"

"She found out what she wanted. There was no reason for her to continue."

"What do you mean 'she found out what she wanted?'"

"She couldn't remember a part of her past; now she has."

"Was that why she came with us?"

Sanzo nodded.

"Sounds like me, except I'm not searching for my past. I'm searching for the one who destroyed it."

After that day, every other day went by slowley for Sanzo. He was like his old self again, if not more hot tempered. When it was possible, no one spoke to him. That is, until one day about two months after Tano left. Anishi was sick of Sanzo and how he was feeling sorry for himself. So, one day as the sun slowley rose into the sky, Anishi entered his room and grabbed hold of his wrist, literaly dragging him out of the bed he slept in.

"I'm sick of it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

"--the hell?"

"All you do is keep silent and bite our heads off everytime we even show the slightest hints of talking to you."

"That's how I always am. Or didn't you know?"

"I don't care if that's how you are or not! I don't plan on leaving this group for a while, and I'd prefer not to have my head bitten off every five seconds! You know how painful it is to grow a new one?" Of course she was joking at the end, but it didn't seem that way with the way she spoke.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, since you can grow one back when I bite it off what about when I do this?" Sanzo asked as he took out his Banishing gun and aimed it straight at her head.

At this time Hakkai had just entered and was staring wide eyes at the scene. He had just came to Sanzo's room to tell him that they would be leaving soon.

"Sanzo, what are you doing?"

"Nothing,' he said as he put the gun away and left the room.

So, they left. It wasn't until that night that Sanzo and Anishi spoke again. They were going to have to sleep outside. Since they were near a lake Anishi thought she would wash her face. It had been a long, boring day. Sanzo fallowed about five minutes later.

"She's the one you're looking for, or, she was," Sanzo said as he stepped near Anishi.

"What?"

"Tanokai. She was once called Natie Eny. Does that ring any bells?"

"What? That's impossible! Natie was a demon. She always wore a choker, much like my own, as her power limiter!"

"Tanokai is a demon. She doesn't wear a power limiter anymore. I guess because it failed her that one time she saw no use in one anymore.'

"She told you this?"

"Yes. Just before she left. She said, 'Natie "killed" herself and became Tanokai'."

"I see. I told her three years ago that I would kill her if she wasn't already dead. Looks like I'm to late. All that's left of her is a ghost. One that is loved by a friend of mine.'

Sanzo seemed confused. "After I threatened to kill you you call me your friend?"

"You are no enemy of mine. You were simply acting out of love. Besides, you're a freind of Hakkai's, the father of my unborn child."

"Hakkai's what?"

"He's the father of my unborn child. I carry his baby as we speek. Which reminds me, I'll be leaving soon. I'd hate to leave Hakkai like this, but I can't risk th babies life. Hakkai already knows. Don't worry about Tanokai, Sanzo. I won't kill her. Natie killed my family, not Tanokai. Besides, I don't need an angry priest after my life." Then, Anishi smiled. It was strange to Sanzo to see someone who he recently threatened smile.

That's how it went. That's the story of when Sanzo and Hakkai fell in love with two women they met because Hakkai got lost.

_Well, When **I** look into **your** eyes,_

_-I see nothing like that._

_I see all I will need,_

_-And everything I could ever want._

_When I look into your eyes,_

_-I see you._

"Anishi! I'm home!" Hakkai's voice rang throught the house.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed a little girl, no older than four, happily as she ran up to Hakkai. She had long black hair and the purest green eyes anyone's ever seen. they were like the leaves upon a new plant just sprouting fromt he earth. and she wore a metal wristband upon her right arm. It had a green gem in the center and strange markings around the rest of it.

"Hey . How've you been?" Hakkai asked his daughter as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Good! The Golden Priest is here."

"Sanzo's here?"

The little girl nodded. She could never remmber his name so she always called him the Golden Priest. It took Hakkai and Anishi forever to figure out who she was talking about the first time.

"I wonder how they've been. it's been nearly a year since he and Tanokai last came."

"Uh-uh," Yumi said as she shook her head.

"What do you mean 'uh-uh'?"

"The Silver Lady isn't here."

"What?" Hakkai asked his eyes widening. _Is something wrong with Tanokai?_

Hakkai set his daughter down and hurried to the dineing room where he knew Sanzo and Anishi was.

"Sanzo, where's Tanokai?" he asked worried about what the answer was.

"She's at home," Sanzo said calmly.

Hakkai let out a deep breath. "How come?"

"She's due to have our baby soon."

"Why didn't you stay with her? you could have come here at a later date; we would have understood."

"She insisted that come here."

"Oh," Hakkai said, "No explanation needed there. I know how a Pregnant woman can be," he knew what it was like being around a pregnant woman. When they insisted you do something you had absolutly no say in the matter. You were going to do whatever it was they 'insisted' on, whether you like it or not.

"And what's that supose to mean, Cho Hakkai?" Anishi demanded with a glare.

"Hehehe," the four year old giggled. "Daddy's gonna get it."

A small smile crept upon Sanzo's lips as he nodded. Yumi walked to Sanzo and hopped up into his lap.

"So, the Silver Lady is going to have a baby?"

Sanzo nodded.

"Will you let me come over sometime so I can play with them."

Sanzo nodded again.

"And don't forget to introduce the baby to their uncle Gojyo," gojyo said happily as he stepped into the room. He quickly stepped to the side of the entrance as Hakkai ran for his life from Anishi.

"And why, pray tell, would I do something like that Gojyo?" Sanzo asked as his right eyebrow twitched.

"So that I can teach them how to be tough and beat up anyone who dares try to make fun of them for being only half demon like me."

"As long as my child isn't as troublesome as you, they'll be fine," stated Sanzo as he ducked. A pan had just gone flying over his head. It was meant for Hakkai but he ducked under it like Sanzo did. Gojyo wasn't so lucky, though. He didn't see it comeing and was hit directly in the face. He fell backward. "Ow. Why is it always me that Anishi hurts?"

"Because you are the only one stupid enough not to duck," Sanzo stated.

_Fin_

A/N: I realize it seems a bit rushed at the end, but it just seemed to happen that way. I couldn't think of what else to do. Well Thanks for reading and if you need anything clarified just ask me and I'll tell you. My e-mail is though I don't check my e-mail often I do check my reviews. Also that is the same adress I used for windows and msn messenger. My AIM name is Annoyinggirl631 . So, there are many places you can contact me from. Thanks again! Bye!


End file.
